Bleeding Love
by CyberHell
Summary: Sequel to 'Hatred and Love' Chase/Rai . Contains mild yaoi M/M and character abuse rated M just to be safe . What if Raimundo had became the Dark Lord himself and brought the death Chase back to life?


Disclaimer: I don't own either Raimundo, Chase Young or Xiaolin Showdown show sobs I just merely borrowed them for some entertainment LOL :is bricked:

**A/N:** This is a sequel to one of story called _**Hatred and Love**_ (which is Chase/Raimundo ficcu, just go to my info page to find the story). I decided to write a sequel of it because a lot of people requested it or asked whether I was gonna continue to write the ficcu :sweatdrops: I never though people would response to 'Hatred and Love' greatly XD; As I said before, I prefer Chase/Raimundo more than Chase/Omi lol

One more thing, English is not my first language so I might be making some grammar mistakes while writing this and I haven't beta-read this ficcu yet :sweatdrops: But I hope you enjoy this story XD!

* * *

**Bleeding Love Prologue**

--

_It's cold…_

_So cold._

_The ground felt damp…_

_Where am I?_

--

A soft clinked of metal against the pavement noticed the Lord that his hostage had gained consciousness. The cold and almost rusted leash was painfully circled around the weak man's neck. It was clearly the sensitive skin reddened from the raw feeling of the metal.

Though the man's bangs covered mostly his eyes, yet knew that he wasn't alone in the room.

"I see that you'd awaken, slave."

The man's body stiffened right away as the familiar voice reached his ear. It felt almost like eternity since the last time he had heard the voice.

"Y-you… " His sentence was stopped by a violent cough. His throat felt like he had swallowed a bowl of dry cotton. He hissed at the boy (whose already slightly older than the last time he remembered).

"Raimundo."

"It's good to see you too, Chase Young."

As the years gone by, Raimundo had grown so much that Chase almost didn't dare to believe.

The first thing he noticed was the young man lacked his usual Xiaolin Dragon's attire. It was changed with a black-long leather coat that clung tightly onto his body, along with shoulder and wrist armors. Raimundo's usual wild hair had grew longer too and tied back in a messy pony tail.

After he had drown all the young man's details into his mind, Chase realized that he was laying on his stomach on the cold tiled ground. As he pushed himself up, he quickly recognize the place was no other than his own hideout.

Though there was something abruptly wrong with the place.

"Ah, so you finally had realized your surrounding, huh?" Chuckled the young man.

When Chase tried to move from his position, the shackle around his neck prevented him from coming too close to where Raimundo was. The man could only glared and emitted a low growl.

"My, what's with that growl, Chase?" Asked the young man mockingly. "Are you angry at yourself for being so weak?" He added with a clear bemusement in his voice.

Chase growled again. Raimundo's joke had gone too far. He reached for the chain that connected the shackle to the wall behind him and gave it a harsh tug. With his super human strength, the mere human tools was nothing against him. Yet something was definitely wrong here as the chain refused to come off.

Confused, Chase once again tried to tug the chain with both of his hands. This too produced nothing. The only thing he gained was the clinking sound of the chain and his palm slowly felt sore from tugging the chain too hard.

What he did seem to amuse the new Lord as he laughed heartily at Chase's confusion.

"How does it feel to be a mere human, Chase Young?"

The young Lord leaned closer for Chase to look at him better. Something caught him off guard when a golden feline eyes stared back at him.

"W-what did you do to me?"

The shaking voice made Raimundo's sneer widen and he couldn't help but to look amused.

.

.

:to be continued…:

* * *

Review please and tell me what you think gonna happened between Chase and the older Raimundo? XD :dodges anything aimed at her head lol:


End file.
